


The Zombie King

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge for supremacy in the Star's players lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zombie King

“On your left!” Jamie was screaming at him and Tyler barely shot the zombie in time as it launched itself at his throat.

“Having trouble Segs?” Spezza mocked, taking out three zombies with a spray of bullets. “Sure you don’t want to give up?”

“Never!” A ring of zombies was closing in around him and Tyler used the butt of his rifle to drive one of them back, spinning around to shoot one at his back. The zombies were like a hydra, for every one he cut down another rose up.

“Damn it!” Tyler swore as the zombies overwhelmed him. He threw his controller onto the floor and leaned back against the couch, hands over his face.

“Good work Jason!” Lehtonen cheered, punching Spezza’s shoulder.

“Told you Spezza was the zombie king,” Hemsky said.

Tyler moved his hands and glared. “I demand a rematch!”

“You’ll get him this time,” Jamie said as Tyler picked up his controller and the game started over.


End file.
